<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Watch Your Six by waterfallliam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442060">Watch Your Six</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterfallliam/pseuds/waterfallliam'>waterfallliam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate Atlantis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, reads as both pre-slash or established relationship it's up to you</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:27:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterfallliam/pseuds/waterfallliam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i>That just makes John hold him tighter, his fingers numb with how hard they’re bunched in the stiff fabric of his beige jacket at his shoulder and hip.</i><br/>A comforting moment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rodney McKay/John Sheppard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Watch Your Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was cleaning up my desktop and realised this was basically almost finished. I didn't remember to make a note of where I got the prompt from, but it was 'No one's ever done that'.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“No one’s ever done that,” Rodney says, the words muffled against John’s shoulder. “Held me while I cried.”</p><p>That just makes John hold him tighter, his fingers numb with how hard they’re bunched in the stiff fabric of his beige jacket at his shoulder and hip.</p><p>“Your parents…” John asks, but wishes he could take the words back as they leave his mouth. His own parents never did, and just because he thinks of it as normal doesn’t mean it’s something everyone’s parents did. “Any of your exes?”</p><p>“I hid from them. I wanted to seem strong.” Having had enough of the cotton softness of John’s shoulder, Rodney moves until he can rest his chin there instead, brushing their cheeks together. He whimpers as the movement jostles his arm, the wound in his side not worryingly deep, but stopping the bleeding had taken too long for John's liking. Then again, any wound Rodney sustains is one too many for John.</p><p>“You’re strong.” John closes his eyes. “This doesn’t make you any less strong.”</p><p>Rodney doesn’t reply, and a mellow silence descends. The dungeon they’re being held in doesn’t let in much noise. The flicker of an oil lamp illuminates the dingy, brick cell and metal bars just fine, but the soft edges take him away from the more familiar reality of natural or harsher artificial light. They’d had their weapons, radios, Rodney’s tablet, their packs, everything from their vests, and even their shoelaces taken from them. At least cold isn’t something to worry about on this planet, but underground as they are, the cell is chilly enough that John will curl himself around Rodney to sleep. That is, if they’re here long enough. The others must already be searching for them.</p><p>Though he’s the one comforting Rodney, the hug of Rodney's broader shoulders reassures John like the weight of fully loaded tac vest. It’s more than Rodney’s impossible ability to out think the problems of the Pegasus galaxy; it’s Rodney himself, that he’s still breathing within arm's reach. Actually <em>in</em> John’s arms, in fact, reassuringly real. It's closer than John usually lets himself get, but they’re alone here, with only each other to tell.</p><p>“Doesn’t it?” Rodney sniffles. “I’ve got better at all this soldier stuff, but I’m still—”</p><p>“No, none of that.” John struggles to compress the trembling emotions in his chest down into sounds that will form words. “I… cry too, sometimes. It shows you’re taking this seriously. And if crying helps, then,” he fumbles, “go for it.”</p><p>“I already got your t-shirt wet.”</p><p>“That’s okay.” It’s damp and uncomfortable, but it will survive, just as they will. Teyla and Ford will come for them with a team in tow, and Rodney’s side will get stitched up neatly somewhere clean. John will give their captors a piece of his mind, and, safely back to Atlantis, repack their vests and packs, ready for next time.</p><p>“Thanks Sheppard,” Rodney whispers, shifting again so his hair tickles John’s neck. With how exhausted Rodney is, John wouldn’t be surprised if he could fall asleep like this. “You know, if there's ever a time again when you... feel less strong, I’m here to watch your clock.”</p><p>“Watch my six,” John corrects.</p><p>“Watch all your numbers,” Rodney replies irritably.</p><p>John rubs his hip to soothe him. “I got your back, too. Now sleep, if you’re tired.”</p><p>“M’not,” Rodney mumbles, but a minute later his breathing evens out. At least Rodney doesn't start snoring.</p><p>Settling back against rough brick, John watches the hallway, keeping Rodney safe like he promised.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>